


Surprise

by Kiwikiwi591



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock tries to bake, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikiwi591/pseuds/Kiwikiwi591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's birthday, and Sherlock tries to figure out how to go about commemorating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

John stepped out of the cab into the cool night air, handing off some money as he went. He huffed and straightened his coat, shaking his head in an effort to chase away the bit of buzz he’d built up in the pub.

Mike had insisted on taking him out for drinks for his birthday, and John Watson wasn’t one to turn down a free pint. Surprisingly enough, Sherlock hadn’t commented on him leaving for the evening at all.

This struck John as odd; ever since they’d gotten together, Sherlock had become borderline clingy. Always checking up on him, texting him, following him everywhere to make sure he stayed out of trouble. John knew it was Sherlock’s own odd way of trying to be a good “significant other”, as he put it, but it did get tiring at times. He was a little happy to get some time apart without any fuss. He’d had a nice evening, enjoying a pint or two.

Or five.

Really, he’d lost count. Although he wasn’t a lightweight, and therefore not passing out on the floor, he still wasn’t fit to walk anywhere. As such, Mike had given John the money for a cab ride home, wished him a happy birthday, and led him outside.

John, having now collected his head, stepped forward to unlock the door. He sniffed as he stepped inside, and immediately froze at the smell.

He looked up, and immediately found the source of the smell in a cloud of dark smoke flowing from the open door of 221b.

John dropped the keys, and rather ungracefully sprinted up the stairs. Just as he stepped in, he heard the sharp thud of a metal tray being thrown on the ground, along with a shout.

“For _God’s sakes!”_ came the unmistakable voice from the kitchen. “It is _impossible_ for baking to be so _irritating! It’s just applied chemistry!_ ”

John stopped in the middle room, having gone unspotted by Sherlock. He noticed from his little vantage point that there were several baking trays already on the ground, each with its own unique pattern of unidentifiable burnt sweets.

John stepped quietly to the side just enough to see Sherlock pacing angrily through the kitchen.

Sherlock slammed both fists on the counter, hanging his head in frustration. After a moment, he swiveled to a nearby book, flipping furiously through the pages. Eventually he stopped on one, and took a deep breath.

“White Cake with Honey Glaze,” he mumbled, “that can’t possibly be too difficult.”

As Sherlock got together the remaining assorted bowls and trays, John stepped closer. Eventually, John settled into a chair, watching Sherlock go to work.

It was almost entertaining to watch the man try to bake; flinging ingredients everywhere, mumbling angrily when something didn’t go right, staring at the recipe for ages as if the food would suddenly make itself if he looked at the list long enough… More than once, John had to stifle a laugh.

Finally, Sherlock began to pour the cake batter into a pan, and proceeded to slip on some spilled butter. The batter flung all over the counter, pan, and on Sherlock himself. He groaned loudly, flinging the bowl to the other side of the room like a child throwing a fit. John smiled to himself, and stood to walk over to the other man.

“Need a hand?” John said, extending an arm.

Sherlock looked up at him, and then huffed before standing on his own.

“Baking is absolutely _tedious,"_ he said, flushing just the slightest bit of red. "I can’t understand why anyone would ever want to do this as a profession."

“Well, some are better at it than others,” John said, eying the now-destroyed kitchen. “Why were you baking, anyway?”

Sherlock paused, then sighed. “Was trying to make a birthday cake,” he said quietly.

John stopped for a minute, kind of taken aback. He’d been spending the entire evening trying to bake, and making an absolute disaster of the kitchen in the process, on his behalf?

John smiled, then pulled Sherlock into a hug. Sherlock obliged, placing his hands on his back.

“Well the attempt is appreciated. Greatly,” John said, laying his head on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“If it could even be considered an attempt,” Sherlock grumbled. John just grinned further.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Sherlock’s stress of the day melting at John’s touch. There was almost something almost magic about the man’s embrace; it could always take away all of the bad from the day. Even when things were at their worse, all he needed was a touch from John.

They finally pulled apart, Sherlock’s hands still resting on John’s shoulders. John gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You had some batter on your face,” he said, still smiling. Sherlock replied with another kiss.

“As did you,” he said.

John laughed a bit, then turned to face the kitchen.

“We should clean this up. Mrs. Hudson will raise hell if she sees this,” He said.

Sherlock grimaced. “ _Cleaning._ How dull.”

“Come on, this won’t take long if we both do it,” John said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Fine,” he said.

They both walked into the kitchen. John began by picking up the failed cake attempts, placing them carefully on a plate. Even if they probably weren’t edible at this point, he still appreciated the gesture, and felt that he should still be nice with them. Sherlock spotted this, and smiled before turning back to the counter.

John smiled again to himself. Overall, it had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit of fluff, nothing too serious. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
